The Things Left Unsaid
by ZehnD
Summary: KibaxKankurou Adorable ending Srsly Takes place right after Kiba gets out of the hospital after the SakonUkon. Kiba and Kankurou share some harsh words and end up in a fist fight, but both boys have some things they haven't said...


Kiba was practically skipping. Finally, fina-fucking-lly, he was out of that damn hospital. Now he was off to the veterinary hospital to check up on Akamaru. Fresh air filled his nostrils almost orgasmically, sunshine warmed his face, the sounds of people and birds and dogs and cats swam around joyfully in his ears. It was going to be a fine day. 

He'd been let out a bit early, so there was no welcome commitee, which he was happy about, because he just wanted to feel the freedom he was now granted.

Abruptly, his joy faltered. The fresh air had gained a sandy tint. He turned and found Kankurou only yards away, free of his usual face paint. Apparently he realized the confusion this had instilled in Kiba and informed him he'd not had time to put it on because Temari had kicked her brothers out of the inn for the day with out reason but with enough force to keep him from inquiring.

They stood in silence for a bit. Kankurou then called Kiba something along the lines of a wuss and a shouting match started, with the final resolution being that the two boys go out into the forest and duke it out.

In all actuality, Kiba was highly grateful to Kankurou. His reason for the hospital stay had been his fight with the Sakon/Ukon brothers, which he had nearly died during, and surely would've had Kankurou not shown up just in time. He didn't want to fight Kankurou, no no, he wanted to hug him and thank him, but simply being in the Sandnin's presence left him flustered, and he didn't want that to shine through. He didn't desire the reaction he'd get. Anyway, Kankurou's apparent cuteness had thrown him off even more, making him all the more defensive. The face paint was definately misleading.

Meanwhile, Kankurou was cursing himself for being so stupid. He'd been spending many days in front of the hospital, trying to convince himselp to go in and visit the Inuzuka boy, but as strong as he was, he just couldn't deal with being in the company of the one he had deep feelings for. Why he had been so mean, he didn't know, but he'd been at a loss for words when Kiba had come out so unexpectedly and turned to look straight at him. He'd just blurted it out, and when Kiba insulted him back, what was he to do?

"Hand to hand combat only!" Kiba shouted as they entered the forest.

"Fine by me!"

A little ways further, they stopped and faced eachother. Kiba's face was bright pink, and his body was shaking. It seemed he was serious about this. Kankurou dropped his puppet and got into a defensive stance just in time to block Kiba, who had already thrown himslf forwand. The proceeding fight was a sloppy one. Kiba was practically foaming at the mouth with rage and kept missing punches. Kankurou, meanwhile, was somewhat stunned by the pure hatred he was being greeted with, and was using far too much energy searching his mind for some reason behind it. A fist met his face and he was thrown back into the dirt. Kiba jumped on top of him and started wailing on him frantically. Kankurou kneed Kiba in the side and got his center of balance to shift awkwardly so that he could get on top and pin the mutt down.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" he demanded. When Kiba continued trying to get free instead of answering, the puppet ninja punched him in the face-hard. "Answer me!"

"This is all your fault!" Kiba was tearing up a bit and spit some bloody spit in Kankurou's eye. Kankurou yelped and instinctively put his hand up, letting himself get thrown off in the process. Kiba jumped up and kicked him in the side. "You fucking asshole!" He kicked him again, starting to sob.

Kankurou struggled to his feet and grabbed Kiba by the jacket, so Kiba simply got out of his jacket. His headband slipped off along with it. Childishly, he shoved the puppet ninja, who gritted his teeth in response and threw his shoulder into Kiba's stomach. Kiba hit the ground gasping. Kankurou grabbed his hood and threw it down, next to the jacket and headband. "Stupid-ass mutt!" He stood there, glaring, bleeding, rubbing his eye until Kiba got back up and tried to tackle him, missing.

On the second try, Kiba got his arms around Kankurou's waist and got him down again. He could feel the rippling muscles under the Sandnin's jumpsuit, and fell deeper into a frenzied rage. A foot dug into his leg and he let go, quickly being overpowered again. God damn it, Kankurou was so strong.

"Why are you so pissed off?" Kankurou demanded. "Why are you taking this so fucking seriously? This is supposed to be some stupid little brawl, not a death match!"

It took a second before Kiba finally looked up at him. Tears were running down his face, but he was still clenching his jaw and trying to force his way out of the pin. Kankurou only looked sad, he realized.

"Fucking tell me!" Kankurou's fist raised up as he too began to tear up.

"I love you!"

Silence settled over them. Kiba started sobbing even harder.

Kankurou remained with one arm raised, his eyes wide. Kiba's had a free hand now but was making no point to use it.

"I love you and you don't care! You hate me!" he choked.

Slowly, Kankurou moved off of him and sat in the dirt next to him, his jaw hanging open a tiny bit, his eyes blank. Kiba rolled over and continued crying.

"Kiba..." He reached out and gently took hold of the Leafnin's shoulder, forcing him to face him.

Kiba awaited something horrible to happen. Here he was, on his back, having just admitted his greatest secret. He closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears, and began to turn his face away when Kankurou pushed it back and pressed his lips against the dog-boy's. "I love you too..."

Kiba's eyes opened, and he stared at Kankurou. "Wh-what?"

Kankurou sat back, grinning awkwardly. He rubbed his eye. "I can't believe you spit in my fucking eye."

Kiba scrambled up and hopped on him, kissing him passionately.


End file.
